yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 037
き す | romaji = Ugokidasu Unmei | japanese translated = The Destiny that Starts Moving | english = A Dark Reflection | episode number = 37 | japanese air date = December 28, 2014 | english air date = December 27, 2015 | french air date = October 13, 2015 | german air date = March 10, 2016 | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Future fighter! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "A Dark Reflection", known as "The Destiny that Starts Moving" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on December 28, 2014 and in Australia on December 27, 2015. Nicktoons aired on October 1, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 29, 2016. Summary Sora vanishes, begging Duel Academy not to recall him until he's finished off Yuto. Yuya calls his friend's name, and he asks Yuto what's going on. Yuto explains that Sora went back to the Fusion Dimension. Yuya recaps that Yuto told him that their world was divided into four different dimensions, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Standard, and that in the Xyz Dimension, Yuto's homeland, Heartland City had been attacked by Duel Academy of the Fusion Dimension. Yuya hadn't understood the "dimension nonsense," but told Yuto that Dueling wasn't a tool for conflict. The White Rider had then shown up, and he too was revealed to look like Yuya, and he and Yuto recognized one another, the Rider eagerly exclaiming that it was finally time for him to finish Yuto, who he had been looking for. In the Leo Corporation observation room, Claude asks if they have any more cameras inside Central Park, but is told that they are all too far away and can't get a clear focus on their target. Shay voices his concern that Sora might have returned with reinforcements from the Fusion Dimension, and requests that Declan let him go there, but Declan instead tells his staff to raise the energy observation level for Central Park, since if they've been invaded by a significant number of Duelists, there should be a reaction. Shay calls it naïve, and Declan replies that this is his city, and he will decide how to protect it. glares at his finally found target.]] The White Rider glares at Yuto, and Yuya asks why he has the same face as him too, looking at Yuto, who remembers his last encounter with the Rider. Cracking his knuckles, the Rider comments that they may have been interrupted during their last match, but he'll never lose against Yuto one-on-one. He challenges Yuto to a Duel, claiming that he'll definitely wipe the floor with Yuto this time. Activating his Duel Disk, Yuto agrees to take the Pawn of Fusion on. Yuya repeats the moniker in surprise, but the White Rider is furious, asking what Yuto means by Fusion, since his name is Yugo. Yuya yelps the name in surprise. Yugo's Duel Disk emerges from his Duel Runner, and the system declares, "Duel Mode: On. Autopilot: Standby." Yuto gets ready and Yugo dons his helmet, and they both yell "DUEL!" as Yugo starts off. Yugo ramps into the air and declares that the first to strike wins, beginning his turn. Yuto dodges aside as Yugo lands, Special Summoning "Speedroid Terrortop" from his hand since he controls no monsters. Yuya watches the Duel, realizing that Yugo's motorcycle works as a Duel Disk. Then, Yugo Summons the Level 3 Tuner monster, "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice." Yuya gasps at the sight of a Tuner monster, realizing what Yugo is about to do, and Yugo tunes the Level 3 "Terrortop" with the Level 3 "Tri-Eyed Dice." He chants, "Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" In the Leo Corporation observation room, one of the technicians picks up the Summoning energy, and when asked by Claude if it's Fusion, she replies that it's Synchro, and an extremely powerful one. Back at Central Park, Yugo activates the effect of "Kendama;" he can banish a "Speedroid" from his Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to his opponent. He banishes "Terrortop", and "Kendama" blasts an energy stream at Yuto, who barely dodges as his LP falls to 3500. Yugo then Sets a card to end his turn. Yuya realizes the strangeness of Yugo using Synchro Monsters, while Yuto's enemy is the Fusion Dimension. " gains ATK due to the effect of "Ragged Gloves".]] Yuto declares his turn and draws, and then he Summons "The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves." Then, since he controls a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, he Special Summons "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" from his hand. Yuto immediately overlays his two Level 3 monsters, and he chants "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 3! The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" The technicians pick up the Xyz Summon, and Claude wonders what's going on. Shay realizes that Yuto must be fighting the so-called Pawn of Fusion, and he requests that he be allowed to assist. Declan refuses again, explaining that even if Shay is correct, it hasn't been made clear whether or not the Synchro Dimension is their enemy, so provoking them here is not an optimal move. Shay grits his teeth angrily. Back at the Duel, Yuto explains that an Xyz Monster that used "Ragged Gloves" as Xyz Material gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn, and "Break Sword" rises to 3000 ATK. " destroys "Kendama."]] Both Duelist and monster break into a run, Yuto declaring his Battle Phase and attacking "Kendama" with "Break Sword." "Kendama" veers away from Yugo and is destroyed, and Yugo admits that it was a close one as his LP falls to 3200. Yuto stops, Sets a card, and ends his turn, and the ATK of "Break Sword" returns to normal. Yugo stops and curses, telling Yuto that he'll pay him back double, no, a million times. Starting off again, Yugo draws, declaring his turn, and drives past Yuto, powersliding as he activates the Spell Card, "Speed Recovery," allowing him to Special Summon a "Speedroid" from his Graveyard, and he revives "Kendama." He can't Normal Summon on the turn he uses "Speed Recovery" but this is more than enough to destroy Yuto's monster. Ramping into the air again, Yugo enters his Battle Phase and orders "Kendama" to attack. As "Kendama" boosts towards him, Yuto counters with a face-down card, "Phantom Knights' Sword," which equips to "Break Sword" and raises its ATK by 800, to 2800. Yuya observes that "Break Sword" is stronger than "Kendama," now, but Yugo sneers at Yuto underestimating him and he activates his own Trap Card, "Speed Turn," which switches "Break Sword" into Defense Position and lowers its DEF by 500, to 500. Now "Break Sword" is finished, he says. Yuto retorts that he won't let that happen, using the other effect of "Phantom Knights' Sword" to prevent the destruction. "Broken Sword" parries the attack and flies past "Kendama," who Yugo reveals inflicts piercing damage. "Kendama" plunges into the ground behind Yuto and sends him rolling across the ground, while Yuya shields himself from the powerful shockwave. Yuto comes to a stop, his LP decreasing to 1800, and Yugo screeches to a halt in front of Yuya, Setting a card and ending his turn. Yuya calls out Yuto's name and runs towards him, but Yuto wards him off and gets to his feet. Yuya stops in the center of the Duel. gets mad at Yuto for once again getting his name wrong.]] Declaring his turn, Yuto draws. He changes "Break Sword" back into Attack Position, and then he Summons "The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak". Yuto then activates the effect of "Ancient Cloak," switching it to Defense Position to increase the ATK of "Break Sword" by 800. He orders his Battle Phase and has "Break Sword" attack "Kendama." Yugo reaches for his Duel Disk's touch screen, thinking that he could negate the attack by using the effect of "Tri-Eyed Dice" in his Graveyard, but he instead allows himself to take the hit, his LP falling to 2600. Yuto Sets a card and ends his turn. Yugo admits that Yuto is pretty good, and Yuto claims that he won't lose to a Pawn of Fusion. Yugo blows a gasket, protesting that he keeps telling Yuto that his name is Yugo. He yells that Yuto has made him mad now; first he took away what Yugo held precious, and then he keeps getting Yugo's name wrong. Yuto retorts that Yugo is the one who took things from them, but Yugo tells him to shut up; they can talk after Yugo beats Yuto's face in. " destroys "Break Sword".]] Driving past Yuto, Yugo draws, adding the Spell Card that he just drew to his hand and then Summoning "Speedroid Double Yoyo" from his hand. When "Double Yoyo" is successfully Summoned, Yugo can Special Summon a "Speedroid" from his Graveyard, and he revives "Tri-Eyed Dice." A titanic roar echoes from Yugo's Extra Deck, and he reassures its owner that he knows it wants to fight "him," so Yugo will call him out now. He tunes the Level 4 "Double Yoyo" with the Level 3 "Tri-Eyed Dice," chanting, "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" The Synchro Monster that Yuto battled in Heartland emerges onto the field, roaring as it glides beside Yugo, with 2500 ATK. Yuya is shocked that Yugo has a dragon as well. Yugo declares his Battle Phase, and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" climbs into the sky, light flushing its blades as Yugo orders its attack of "Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind." It dive-bombs "Broken Sword," shredding the Xyz Monster and knocking Yuto down again, reducing him to 1300 LP. Yuya runs to Yuto again, and Yuto tells him to stay back, running towards the scepter of "Break Sword". He activates the effect of "Break Sword;" when it is destroyed, he can Special Summon its Xyz Materials as Level 4 monsters. The specter reforms into "Ragged Gloves" and "Silent Boots," their Levels increasing. Yugo scoffs that now that those guys are back, he'll be getting rid of the useless one, and he activates the Spell Card that he drew, "Shock Surprise." By banishing a "Speedroid" from his Graveyard, he can destroy one monster his opponent controls, and he destroys "Dusty Robe" by banishing "Double Yoyo." With that, Yugo ends his turn, telling Yuto that he knows why Yugo left the other monsters, doesn't he? He tells Yuto to bring it out, since "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" is waiting. Yugo is certain that he was guided here by his dragon, just like when he went to Heartland. This time, Yugo says, they'll settle the score, and he urges Yuto to call out his "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." "Settle the score?" Yuto asks, remembering his dragon. With a determined look, he draws, and wastes no time in overlaying his two Level 4 monsters, chanting "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Just as "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion" did so previously, both "Clear Wing" and "Dark Rebellion" roar at one another, and Yuya gasps as his chest is struck by a burning sensation again. Yuto is in discomfort as well, gritting his teeth with his eyes closed. Yuto and Yugo fall into a berserk state.]] And then Yuto's eyes snap open, obscured by blue light. Yuya gasps Yuto's name just as Yugo is gripped by a similar state, his own eyes glowing aqua. Yuto agrees to finish this; with his "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon," he shall destroy Yugo, and everything. Yuya whispers Yuto's name in confusion, as Yuto activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion." By using one Overlay Unit, it can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster and gains that lost ATK. He declares "Treason Discharge" as "Dark Rebellion's" wings unfold and it blasts lightning at "Clear Wing," trapping the other Dragon. Yuya observes that the ATK of "Clear Wing" will be reduced to 1250, while that of "Dark Rebellion" will rise to 3750. But Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon;" when a Level 5 or higher monster is targeted by a monster effect, it can negate that effect and destroy that monster. Yuya is shocked at the power of the effect, and light spreads through "Clear Wing's" blades as Yugo declares, "Reverse Revenge", and "Clear Wing" blasts rainbow light from its body, dispelling the lightning. Yuto responds with a Trap, "Phantom Knights' Wing," which prevents "Dark Rebellion's" destruction and increases its ATK by 500. The light rays are dispelled and "Dark Rebellion" rises to 3000 ATK, a move that impresses Yuya. Both Yuto and Yugo begin snarling that they will destroy everything, and Yuya begs them to stop using Dueling to clash their hatred against one another. Yuto ignores him, declaring his Battle Phase, but Yuya runs in front of him before he can attack, yelling at him to stop, since this isn't Dueling. He claims that Duels are there to make people smile and make them happy, he says, reminding Yuto that they brought smiles to his homeland, Heartland. Yuto gasps and closes his eyes, and when he opens them, the glow is gone. Trembling, he claims that he doesn't want to hurt anyone, and Yuya looks overjoyed that Yuto is back to his senses. Yuto falters, and Yuya runs up to him as Yuto ends his turn. " and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" strike.]] But Yugo is still in a berserk state, drawing and Summoning "Speedroid Razorang." Yuya yells at Yugo that he needs to stop this as well, but Yugo activates the effect of "Razorang", switching it to Defense Position to reduce the ATK of a monster by 300. "Razorang" returns to its boomerang form and begins to spin. Yuya knows that that effect won't be enough to beat the 3000 ATK "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon," but Yugo targets "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" for the effect instead. He then activates the effect of "Clear Wing," since a Level 5 of higher monster was targeted by a monster effect, he negates the activation and destroys the monster. He declares "Reverse Revenge" again, and "Razorang" is destroyed. Yuya believes that Yugo has seen reason as well, but Yugo reveals that "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" will gain ATK equal to the ATK of the monsters it destroys with its effect, and Yuya gasps, "What?" in horror as "Clear Wing" rises to 4500 ATK. Yugo orders "Clear Wing" to attack "Dark Rebellion" with "Spinstorm Sky Strike" and "Dark Rebellion" takes off to meet "Clear Wing" head on, but it's easily destroyed. As the attack plunges towards Yuya, Yuto shoves him out of the way and takes the attack, reducing his LP to zero. Yuya picks himself up and runs to Yuto, who lies limply on the ground, and Yuya kneels down beside Yuto. The trance that Yugo was in ends, and he looks around in confusion, then sees a light shining from where Yuya and Yuto are. dies in Yuya's arms and entrusts his "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" to him.]] Yuto struggles to open his eyes, and Yuya lifts his body up, begging him to stay with him and asking if he's all right. The "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" card in Yuto's hand shines blue, and Yuto smiles. He hands the card to Yuya, saying, "Duels with smiles...with your power, give them to the world...and everyone's futures...smiles..." Yuya takes the card, asking "With my power?" in confusion. Yuto nods, and then freezes as a blue light envelops his body. Yugo shields himself from the light. Zuzu rushes through Central Park, and her bracelet shines again. She immediately wonders if Yuto was there, and sees Yuya kneeling on the hill, Yuto and Yugo nowhere to be seen. Yuya falls forwards, and Zuzu runs to him, yelling his name. She desperately shakes him asking Yuya what's wrong and what happened, but Yuya doesn't answer. Later, Claude retrieves Yuto's Duel Disk, reporting it to Declan. Declan orders it brought to him, and gets up from his desk, looking down at Paradise City. At Duel Academy, the Professor stands in front of his machine, explaining to a student that after reviewing the situation in Standard through the memories of their agent, they've obtained some interesting information. A holographic screen displaying Zuzu appears, and the Professor explains that her name is Zuzu Boyle, and she is most likely the fourth piece that he's been searching for. He comments that the student will bring her to him, won't he? The student, who has the same face as Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo smiles, as the Professor calls him by name, "Yuri..." Featured Duel: Yuto vs. Yugo vs. Yugo.]] Turn 1: Yugo As he controls no monsters, Yugo Special Summons "Speedroid Terrortop" (1200/600) from his hand via its own effect. He then Normal Summons "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice" (300/1500). Yugo tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Tri-Eyed Dice" with the Level 3 "Terrortop" to Synchro Summon the Level 6 "Hi-Speedroid Kendama" (2200/1600) in Attack Position. Yugo activates the effect of "Kendama", letting him banish a "Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard once per turn to inflict 500 damage to his opponent. He banishes "Terrortop" (Yuto 4000 → 3500). Yugo Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuto Yuto Normal Summons "The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves" (1000/500). Since he controls a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, he Special Summons "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" (200/1200) from his hand via its own effect. He overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "The Phantom Knights of Break Sword" (2000/1000) in Attack Position. Since "Ragged Gloves" was used as an Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of "Break Sword", it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn (2000 → 3000). "Break Sword" attacks and destroys "Kendama" (Yugo 4000 → 3200). Yuto Sets a card. Turn 3: Yugo Yugo activates "Speed Recovery", which allows him to Special Summon a "Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard, but he cannot Normal Summon or Set this turn. He Special Summons "Kendama" (2200/1600). "Kendama" attacks "Break Sword", but Yuto activates his face-down "Phantom Knights' Sword", which increases the ATK of a "The Phantom Knights" monster he controls by 800 ("Break Sword" 2000 → 2800). As he controls a "Speedroid" monster, Yugo activates his face-down "Speed Turn", changing an Attack Position monster to Defense Position and decreasing its DEF by 500. He selects ("Break Sword" 1000 → 500). The attack continues, but Yuto activates the other effect of "Phantom Knights' Sword", which allows him to send it to the Graveyard to prevent the destruction of "Break Sword". "Kendama" inflicts piercing battle damage via its effect (Yuto 3500 → 1800). Yugo Sets a card. Turn 4: Yuto Yuto switches "Break Sword" to Attack Position. He Normal Summons "The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak" (800/1000) and activates its effect, which allows him to change it to Defense Position and increase the ATK of a "The Phantom Knights" monster he controls by 800 until the end of the turn. He selects "Break Sword" (2000 → 2800). "Break Sword" attacks and destroys "Kendama" (Yugo 3200 → 2600). Yuto Sets a card. Turn 5: Yugo Yugo draws "Shock Surprise". He Normal Summons "Speedroid Double Yoyo" (1400/1400). As it was Normal Summoned, Yugo activates its effect, which lets him Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Tri-Eyed Dice" (300/1500). Yugo then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Tri-Eyed Dice" with the Level 4 "Double Yoyo" to Synchro Summon the Level 7 "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Clear Wing" attacks and destroys "Break Sword" (Yuto 1800 → 1300). The effect of "Break Sword" activates since it left the field, allowing Yuto to Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to it as Overlay Units and change their Levels to 4. Both "Ragged Gloves" (1000/500) and "Silent Boots" are Special Summoned. Yugo activates "Shock Surprise", which lets him banish a "Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard to destroy a monster his opponent controls. Yugo banishes "Double Yoyo" and destroys "Ancient Cloak". Turn 6: Yuto Yuto overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position At this point, both Yugo and Yuto enter a rampant state of mind. Yuto activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster Yugo controls and add that a value to its own ATK until the end of this turn. As a monster effect that targets a Level 5 or higher monster on the field was activated, Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing", negating that effect, destroying that monster and increasing the ATK of "Clear Wing" by the destroyed monster's ATK until the end of this turn. Yuto activates his face-down "Phantom Knights' Wing", preventing the destruction of a monster he controls and increasing its ATK by 500 ("Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 3000). He is about to declare an attack. At this point, Yuya breaks Yuto out of his rampant mind Yuto chooses not to and immediately ends his turn. Turn 7: Yugo Yugo draws "Speedroid Razorang" (2000/0) and subsequently Normal Summons it. He activates its effect, which allows him to change it to Defense Position, and then have a monster on the field lose 300 ATK. Yugo targets "Clear Wing" and activates the effect of "Clear Wing" as a Level 5 or higher monster is being targeted by a monster effect. That monster's effect is negated and the monster is destroyed and "Clear Wing" gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster until the end of this turn. "Razorang" is destroyed ("Clear Wing" 2500 → 4500). "Clear Wing" attacks and destroys "Dark Rebellion" (Yuto 1300 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors " shown instead of "Speedroid Double Yoyo".]] * Before Yugo draws "Shock Surprise", the card can be seen in his hand already. He could not have had a second copy, as he proceeds to play the card and it is "Speedroid Double Yoyo". * When Yuto Summons "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" the effect of "The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves" did not increase its ATK by 1000. In other languages Notes